It Paid Off
by B-rockaFaN
Summary: It doesn't always pay off to be the center of attention and soon she will find out. But in this case...it did. AU. **4&5 NEW posted 1/19**
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **It Paid Off

**Characters: **Dixon Wilson & Naomi Clark

**Summary: **It doesn't always pay off to be the center of attention and soon she will find out. But in this case...it did.[AU]

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Naomi!" not recognizing the voice that was yelling out her name from down the hallway, she turned suspiciously. Seeing that it was one of her classmates that she wouldn't even consider taking an second glance at- nevertheless speaking to.

"_Y_es." she said narrowing her eyes in slight confusion at his approach of gaining her attention.

I mean come on your talking to "Naomi Clark" here.

"Just reminding you of my party this Friday night....you coming right.?" he asked her still walking backwards, going in the opposite direction of which she was standing.

"Yeah.._of course_." she told him in her sultry exaggerated annoyed voice.

"Cool." he said before fully turning around and heading off, missing the part of her rolling eyes.

Party! Going to them were just like buying shoes to her and she couldn't resist. It was one of her ways to out shine the rest, to be the center of attention. Just like her shoes would be.

**Friday. **Today. The day of the party. And by now the news of it had spread around the entire school like the H1N1. The student body including Naomi was feeling the mood of expectation for tonight. Even through the host of the party wasn't one of high status at West Bev. A Party was _still_ a Party. So that mean it was _still_ a bid deal for her to be present.

Time had flown by, leaving at least 25 minutes to arrive. Haven been already 35 minutes fashionably late, she didn't want to wait any longer. Especially knowing from all her previous social gatherings that nothing actually happens until at least about an hour into it.

Pulling up to the already full-blown out house party, she got out letting her 4-inch scrappy black heels lightly touched the hard surface of the side walk. Stepping out wearing a pair of solid white skinny legs and a silky green haltered top; accessorized with matching jewelry. Topped off with flawless make-up and hair. Giving her chauffeur the signal to drive off, he obeyed. Leaving her as she headed for front door.

_Inside the party_

"Hey man, you enjoying yourself yet?" his friend Alex asked as he walked up and stood next to his friend.

"It's alright man." Dixon said a little less thrilled than what his friend would have liked. Leaning against a wall near an open hallway, he took a swig from his bottled beer.

"Man. All these _hot_ chicks and _free _boozehere and you telling me, its just alright." Alex said almost incredulously but Dixon only shrugged his shoulder in response.

"Let me go before your mood rubes off on me bro." his friend said jokily before walking off and soon running into some random chick.

Glancing around the room ever so often and ever so lightly bobbing his head to the loud rap music, he could totally agree with his friend about the hot females that were there. Some who even came up to him while others just stared from a distance. And now he was deep in thought but before it could progress, he was snap out of it when all of the sudden the front door of the house opened and the noise level inside decrease almost instantly at her arrival.

Walking in she was greeted with her girlfriends who dragged her in and into the growing crowd of party goers as eyes followed her every move. A few minutes later the crowd was back to normal and everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before she showed up. He didn't remember ever seeing her before now and he knew it was probably, most likely vice versa. His eyes joined the all ready large group of males that were staring and they stayed. Before he could finally look away, his friend was once again at his side, who eyes were among the many.

"Yeah man....that is Naomi Clark. She is beyond hot and beyond rich." Alex told him and Dixon only nodded his head almost undetectable and smiled almost smugly.

"I never seen her before." Dixon said

"You never seen _her_ before?" Alex said frowning his eyebrows "What planet have you been on?"

"I don't know man..been space out lately." Dixon told him taking yet another shot of his now not so refreshing warm beer.

"Catch you later man." Alex said before squeezing his friend shoulder for support and walking off.

"You look hot." Sarah told to her friend approvingly.

"Don't I always." said Naomi with playful cockiness. At that her other friend by association snorted amusingly.

"Any hot guys." Naomi asked momentarily looking around.

"Well of course, there all over." Sarah said "But there was this one I notice. Standing on a wall somewhere over there." said pointed but that person was absent from that spot which they all noticed.

"Jake's here." the other girl inputted causing a bright grin to appear on Naomi's face.

"Goodie." Naomi said happily.

Dixon who decided on grabbing another fresh beer, headed for the kitchen. Making his way through the crowd and now in front of the open cooler of chilled beer that was sitting atop of a marble island. Wanting to change his scenery, he decided on staying put. Watching the party from a different angle than on his previous wall.

Opening the beer, he took a sip. Leaning against the counter, he view the party from a distance. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself, really he was, he just was more laid back this time around.

As the track change to another one, and in the split second he heard a name that caught his attention. Naomi. Not that it should have been anything out of the ordinary from what he hear. She is rich and popular after all. But it was the words that were attached to the name that got him worried.

Listening closer, his worries only grow for the girl.

"Jake..you still need those tablets?" a male voice asked

"Yeah..defiantly. Its all in my plan to get Naomi tonight." Jake said confidently

"Alright man.. here you go." the male voice once again spoke, handing him the pills.

As Dixon stood there gathering all this information, he could only come up with one clear cut conclusion; Jake was planning on drugging Naomi and as that sudden realization sunk in, the back door slid open, in walking Jake. The plan was now in motion!!!

**A/N: please forgive me for any mistakes, my brain can only register so much. I hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter! The next will be up soon where the DRAMA begins!! **

**P.S. reviews are my friends:)!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that this story most probably want have any reviews because that pairing is left field but if you do happen to reed it. Please leave a review:)!!!**

**Chapter 2:**

Dixon didn't know how to react but he knew he would have like to be overacting then not reacting at all to the situation. As his body kick into gear, he went in search of his friend Alex. Not seeing him anywhere and not wanting to stray to far from Naomi knowing the danger that's heading her way, he decided to check out the scene around her.

Walking in through the front was not at all in comparison to when she had. Seeing now that Jake has approached them, interrupting her from a conversation she was holding, he decided to get closer by blending in, for the first time since he actually arrived, with the rest of the crowd.

Standing about 2 feet away, he wanted to get a ear full or just enough to gave him a cue.

"Hey, Naomi." Jake said with his arms out wide.

"Hi, Jake." Naomi said walking in to his offered hug.

"You look." he said checking her body out "Hot."

"Why thank you Jake. Don't look so bad yourself." she flirted back. The girls taking the hint that there presence was not so much needed now, decided to see more of what the house party had to offer, so they walked away.

"Um..you want anything...something to drink maybe...." he asked her.

"Why not." she said smiling flipping some hair behind her back.

"Cool. Be back in a sec." he told her before leaving to get the drinks.

Bingo. That was his cue to take action. Walking over quickly before Jake could return with the drinks he stop abruptly in front of her. Not at all disappointed at his sudden appearance, she spoke before he could say anything. Wearing dark wash denim jeans, a pure white v neck tee, a black leather biker jacket, with a pair of white air force 1's. What could she say...he was hot.

"_Hi_." she said flirtatiously to him

"Um..look you don't know me, I don't know you but listen." he told her urgent. Looking straight at her for nothing more than her full 100% attention, he spoke again seeing how her face displayed a look of sudden annoyance but he had to look passed that. He needed to say his reason for approaching her.

"Look. DO NOT drink anything he brings back to you, okay." he told her before walking off leaving her to stand there completely befuddled.

"Why." she half scream over the loud music and to his retreating form.

"Just Don't." he yelled over his shoulder as Jake passed by, lightly connecting with his on the way back to Naomi.

"Back with the drinks." he said advantageous. But he didn't get a response from her. As her eyes stayed glued in the direction that Dixon-unbeknownst to her-had trotted off to and not long after getting engulfed in the crowds of tipsy teenagers.

"Earth to Naomi." he said playfully but Naomi was now not so much in a playful mode as the words from the stranger replayed in her mind.

"You okay." Jake asked as she slowly return her focused to him.

"...._u_m..." was the only response he received from her.

"Did he do something to you while I was gone." he asked with false concern still holding two solo cups half fulled with the ice cold light beer.

"No..no, I'm fine." she told him trying to be as casual as possible.

"Well as long as your okay. Here's your drink." handing her the beer, she took it suspiciously slow, glancing down at the liquid in the cup as she mustered up a fake smile to give him.

As the realization of what the offered drink from Jake and the warning from the stranger only mere seconds ago meant, scared her. As it could only mean one thing....her drink was tainted with some kind of drug that Jake had mixed with it. And if it wasn't for Dixon or that feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to believe his words, it would have most likely happened.

"_Geez_...I'm not so thirsty anymore." Naomi expressed almost boarding lining on dramatic.

"You sure?" he said tempting

"Positive." she said before giving him the drink back and going off to find her friends or who she was really in search for... Dixon.

"Hey you're leaving me." he asked strangely

"Yes." Naomi said "And you can keep you _drinks_."

He only stood there, watching as she walked away. Fuck. _She knows..but how? Who would've told her. It would've been..no. Who else?" _as he thought about who it could have been, he decided to try and use it one some other random but hot chick.

Looking around for him, she ended up outback where the other half of the party was taken place. Spotting him talking to another male, she decided she would address him. Walking in the direction of him, his friend Alex, elbowed him. Gaining his attention, he spoke.

"Dix, man you got Naomi?." he friend asked surprisingly.

"What?" Dixon said confused taking another swig from his Corona.

"Naomi man, she coming your way." Alex said seeing her from the corner of his eye. Dixon who said nothing not believing him until he look for himself and at that moment their eyes connected.

Alex, blown away by his friend obvious involvement with Naomi from the stare that they just shared right before he shook his shoulder.

"What was that, Dix." Alex asked animatedly

"Its nothing...like that. I just help her out, once." Dixon told him as his eyes stayed locked on Naomi's approaching form. "What about you give me a minute." he asked, side glancing.

"No problem, man." Alex said delighted

Naomi, who finally reached him, stood and spoke nervously.

"I just wanted to say..thank you..for earlier." she smile weakly

"It wasn't a problem, Naomi. " Dixon told her truthfully

"How..how did you know?" she asked interested

"I was grabbing a beer from the kitchen and I heard him..Jake was his name. He said something about aplan_...tssh_ and than I heard your name and something about pills." Dixon explain to her seeing shock mixed with a hurt expression plastered upon her face.

"_God_..I feel so stupid!" she told herself out loud

With that he lightly squeezed her upper arm in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry about it. He'll get what he deserves eventually." he told her as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Crazy right? I never even knew about you except when Alex." he said nodding his head in the direction of which his friend was standing. "Drilled me on you as you made your way through the door....I guess he caught me starring a little _to_ long." he said chuckling as he folded his hands over his chest.

Looking at his smile, she couldn't help but think it was one of the most gorgeous she's ever seen, making herself smile unexpectedly.

"Funny..I don't remember seeing you around either." "I mean of course you go to West Bev. or you wouldn't be here..right?" she asked unsure

"Right." he said with a small grin

"It was nice meeting you, Naomi... maybe I'll see you around." he said meeting his approaching friend.

"Thank you...." Naomi said trailing off

"Dixon." he said finishing what he knew she wanted to know.

"Dixon." she finish with a warm smile as she also turned away to leave.

"So...how did it go man." Alex asked proudly

Turning to get one last look at the blonde beauty, he responded. "Better than I expected."

**A/N: I hope that the story is flowing alone pretty well and that of course you all r enjoying it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To Monique, thanks for R&R. To answer your question. I want be featuring any other characters form 90210 except for Dixon/Naomi. Everyone else will be OC's. I decided to make a it AU fic.(Alternate Universe)!!**

**P.S. Not only to Monique but to everyone that has been reading! Thanks:)**

**Chapter 3:**

Monday Morning. What else need to be said? Its a day that everyone dreads and dislikes and this Monday was no different.

Sitting in class, the teacher, Monday or no Monday, Naomi find extremely tedious. Flipping out her Sidekick LX, she hurriedly type something on the lines of "I'm going to _die_ if I don't escape from the irksomeness of this classroom!" in a text to her friend Sarah. Who replied "Die, Naomi. A _little _over the top don't you think_." _"THAT was an Understatement!" Naomi replied.

"I'm _sure_ it was, but I have 2 go, just been spotted by Mr. Jones, bye:)." Rolling her eyes, Naomi put her phone away and then forced herself to stay awake...just so she could hear the bell to free himself from this torture they call an necessity.

To her dismay, the bell sounded 40 minutes later dismissing the class. Naomi couldn't be happier knowing that it was lunch/free period and when rushing out of the classroom she bumped into someone just turning the corner, causing her to drop her binder and phone.

"Shit." She said out loud

"Sorry about that." He apologize not sure who was the cause of the crash. Hearing his voice, the familiarity of it caused her to look up quickly.

"Dixon."

"Naomi." They said in unison. And at the sound of there names coming from the other person's month caused smiles to appear on both their faces and her earlier irritation of her previous class vanished form her mood.

"...I was trying to _escape_ from Mr. Peterson class as fast as possible." she verbally expressed. Seemly not noticing that they were still swatting down practically in the middle of the hallway and that her papers were scattered in between the both of them.

"Yeah...the track team would be pretty impressed." Dixon joked as a genuine smile graced her lips.

"Why _thanks_." she said back sarcastically as she began to collect her papers off of the floor with Dixon's help.

Not realizing that they were reaching for the same sheet of paper, his finger lightly rubbed against the palm of her hand leaving a tingling sensation that wasn't there before. Its not common to see Naomi Clark blush but as hard as she tried not to let the red pigment discolor her cheeks, her resistance to the natural reaction failed her.

"Um..I..its my fault." Dixon told her as he slowly pulled his hand away after sitting the paper inside her open binder.

"No..its no ones _fault. _It just happening." Naomi said amiably.

"...So what period do you have now." He asked her

"Free period and lunch." she said standing up after gathering her things off the floor.

"Same here." he told her mimicking her move to stand up. "So I'll.. see you later." he said /asked with a sly smile.

"Of course." she replied. Walking past him and almost to the cafeteria doors, he noticed a phone that was not his laying on the floor next to him.

"Naomi!" Dixon half way shouted making her turn around.

"Umm." she responded as he made his way up to her.

"The floor..not the best place for a phone." he told her light-heartedly.

"Yeah.._not_ such a good place, thanks." she told him adding her signature smile and turning to enter the cafeteria.

Not even a minute later he receive a text from his friend Alex asking him of his location. "Dude where r u? Meet me in the cafe." leaving no reply, Dixon decided to just show himself.

Walking into the cafeteria, he spotted his friend at a back table. Walking in the direction of his friend, he passed a table that consisted of three very hot girls which he noticed one was Naomi. Making his way to his table, he couldn't help but look over her and apparently she couldn't help it either as there eyes connected temporarily before one of her girlfriends force her attention away form the gorgeous boy.

"Naomi..that's him." Sarah said

"That's who?" Naomi questioned

"The one I was taking about at the party." Sarah told her like it was obvious.

"The one who was standing on the wall." the other girl asked unsure

"Yeah that's the one...he's _so_ hot" Sarah said taking a sip from her Dr. Pepper

"Yeah...he is." Naomi responded her voice becoming distant.

"Hey, Ne´ you okay." Sarah asked her friend worried

"Yeah. I'm fine." Naomi responded faking her now more perky attitude

"Your lying, Ne´." Sarah told her but she wasn't going to push it or abandon the topic for too long.

"Where have you been man, lunch is almost over." Alex asked Dixon

"I ran into someone that's all." Dixon answered

"Who?' Alex asked

"Nobody important." he lied to his friend who missed his side glance to Naomi.

"Yeah, whatever you say man." Alex said not believing any of his friends words.

To there obliviousness, their little scene in the hallway did not go unnoticed by a certain someone. Jake, who was exiting the restroom just around the corner from the cafeteria, had witness almost the entire thing. If it was just some random dude that she just happen to be talking to, he would have gone on by his way but because it wasn't some random dude but the same dude from the party, the same one that was in the kitchen..the only one in the kitchen to be exact, and the same dude that he had brushed shoulders with when passing heading back to Naomi with the drink. And as he thought about it, the only person that it could have been was him. Seeing the interaction between the two warrant some kind of fondness with each other, that wouldn't come from a small fender bender in the middle of a school hallway. This was something deeper and Jake knew it. He was now certain that the clue's he just rounded up gave him the right person that he wanted to know ever since they "temporary" ruined his plans to bed Naomi that night. But believe him that was only attempt #1 and the next time _Dixon _might not be so lucky into stopping him.

**A/N: Plz 4give me 4 any mistakes!! I really hoped y'all enjoyed!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again thank you to everyone that's been reading, reviewing, or had put it on alert. I know its been awhile since I last updated but please stay with me and this story. The next couple of chapters will set off a new beginning with Naomi and Dixon. The story will also be in a much better pace when it comes to the s/l. I know its slow but it want be for long. I have a couple of ideas that I think you guys will love and add more needed drama.._good_ drama, so stay tuned!!!! **

**P.S. And 4 that wait I've decided 2 POST 2 CHAPTERS!!! 4&5**

**Chapter 4:**

"Hello." Naomi answered as she flopped down on her plush oversized sleigh bed.

"Hi, Na´ its me, Sarah." She said pacing around her room

"Hey." Naomi responded "What's up." she said conversationally

"I know..I dropped it at lunch but..I have to asked..what was that about?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"What was what?" Naomi asked faking clueless, already knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Naomi!" Sarah said through the phone annoyed at her obvious avoidance to the topic at hand.

"_Okay._" Naomi said giving in "...that party Friday night, remember?" she asked

"Yeah." Sarah said pushing for a further explanation

"...Jake...he had offered me a drink.._Dixon_..." Naomi added

"Wait!..the hot wall guy Dixon." Sarah responded after cutting into her friends words, venturing off track.

"Yes, Sarah that Dixon. He told me not to drink anything that Jake brought back..and so I didn't." Naomi told her "I guess he was planning on drugging me."

"How would he have known?" Sarah asked

"He said he over-heard Jake and some other guy talking." Naomi told her

"Wow..I'm glad your okay but you should have told me sooner." Sarah told her apologetic

"I know and I'm sorry, I guess my mind was still wrapped up in "what if it did happen." Naomi said

"Tssh, what a jerk. But I'll talk to you later, love ya." Sarah said before hanging up.

"You to, Bye." Naomi simply said before she also hung up her cell.

**The Next Day**

It was Tuesday afternoon and Dixon was now in his P.E. period. Outside, where he ran track and had worked up quite a sweat. Stopping to take a swig from his bottled water. Leaning down slightly putting his hands on his knee's for a quick breather was when he felt a rapid breeze and saw a flash of something blurry fly pass him in a hurry. Looking up ahead was a girl..blonde. Hair, tied up in a high ponytail as she stopped to tucked her bangs back behind her ear.

She was at least 14 feet ahead of him, seeing that she was doing the same exact thing he himself was just doing, decided to grab her a bottle of water from the cooler that the coaches provided for the students. Catching up to her, he stopped quickly, just when she was about to take off again.

"Hey!" Dixon said as he reached out to grabbed the bottom of her shirt and succeeded. Stopping her, Naomi was a little stunned when she felt her body jerked back slightly from whoever- unbeknownst to her- had stopped her movement.

Turning around but before she could react or speak, Dixon cut her off. "I thought you might need this." he said giving her a sly smile as he handed her the water.

Without a word said from her mouth, her eyes scanned his body discretely. Taking in his built form, from his broad shoulders to his ripped biceps and arms that was exposed by his dark gray fitted tank; soaked in the back by his perspiration. His black basketball shorts and matching sneakers all came together so will on him.

"Naomi?." he said tilting the bottle from side to side trying to get her attention.

"Oh..um, thanks Dixon." Naomi said snapping out of her trance.

"It was nothing." he smiled causing her to do the same.

"I didn't know you were in this class." she said

"Same here." he replied taking yet another swallow from his water.

"Hey! Dixon what about you get a move on it." he heard his coach yell from across the field.

"If I asked, you wouldn't mine running with me, would you?" Dixon said "How you blew passed me earlier, I have _no_ doubt you wouldn't keep up."

"Sure....if you can." she said from behind smiling as she took off, leaving behind an amused Dixon.

"I would have never thought you would be the one to play dirty, Naomi!" Dixon yelled playfully with his hands cuffing his mouth. Uaware of the smile that graced her lipd, he took off, finally catching up and filing in line besides her.

"Wow..and you couldn't even stop, not once." he said unbelievably. His voice giving off the playfulness behind his words as he stood and exhaled a few times trying to catch his breathe.

"Remember, I don't play fair." she sultry joked letting a sly smile creep upon his lips.

Unaware or just plain out forgotten that they had absent-mindlessly stopped and stood in the middle of the track mingling with each other, where it was also occupied with others who were either running, walking or doing just what they themselves were doing...chatting.

"That you don't." he said more to himself than her. As she caught him glancing. Roaming her body that was clad in tiny gym shorts and a fitted t-shirt, paired with feminine sneakers.

From out the corner of his eye, he saw a group of males that consisted of three running towards the both of them in a fast pace. Seeing that they were not preparing to slow down, stop, or even moved from out of their lanes, he could only do one thing and that was to scatch her out of the way.

"Track team." was all he told her before nodding his head in the direction of the flying figures as they made there way around the track. Turning her head,she herself witness the scene causing her pervious discombobulated state to one of understanding.

Exhaling, she turned around in his arms. "Thank you..for that." she said. There faces only mere inches apart.

Noticing now that his arms were still wrapped around her waist and that of course she was still entangled in them, she became a bit nervous as she felt her heart began to beat faster and that her eyes wouldn't seem to disconnect with his and that he didn't seem to want them to neither because he didn't let her loose.

And as if the Gods were against them, the bell signaled to end the period. Dixon, who slowly-letting them linger-removed his arms from around her waist. Naomi who-almost undetectably-took a step back from out of his grip, smiled shyly.

"Um..I'll see you around?" Dixon said walking backwards slowly. Eyes still somehow catching on hold to hers.

"Of course." Naomi said tucking a stray piece of hair back behind her ear giving all the while giving him a cute smile.

"Good." he said suavely giving her a smile that lit up his face before fully turning around and walking away.

**A/N: I hope you like!!! plz forgive me 4 any mistakes!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Hey, Dixon." Alex called out to his friend-that was digging through his locker for something- as he made his way towards him.

"Yeah." he said turning away from his open locker door and slamming it shut to his friends now approaching figure.

"Have you heard about Saturday's race event?" Alex asked

"Nah, man. What about it?" Dixon said shifting his book bag on his shoulder.

"They say its going to be big man...something about a huge cash giveaway." Alex informed him

"Yea_h_ it does." Dixon said with a nod of his head

"So...you game." Alex asked

"_I _don't know." Dixon answered uncertainly "I'll probably sit this one out." he finished more certain.

"What..are you serious. Dix you could have a shot at winning this." Alec said encouraging his friend.

Dixon who stayed quiet for a moment to sink in just what his friend was getting at.

"I seen you on your bike man." his friend went on with his thoughts.

"Maybe..will see." Dixon said right before the bell signal for the start of class.

"Alright dude, catch you later." Alex said walking away.

"Piece." Dixon said heading down the hall towards a different direction.

*********

Sitting in class, Naomi was informing Sarah about this Saturday's big race event!!

"So you _are_ going right." Naomi asked

"Going where?" Sarah said confused at her friend's statement

"Saturday's race _da_,where have you been..under a rock or something?" Naomi spoke with a hint of laughter in her voice-momentarily looking up from her phone.

"Ha Ha. For your info _I've_ been busy." Sarah told her

"Busy with what?" Naomi wanted to know

"School. I have a big project due next Tuesday and lets just say... I'm dreading next week." Sarah said a bit annoyed at her teacher for issuing out yet another pointless assignment!

"Good luck with that." Naomi offered "So back to the topic. Saturday are you in?"

"Sure..whatever." Sarah said plainly

*********

Outside on the field, where he and two other of his friends/teammates were standing around chatting about Saturday's big race event.

"So of course you'll be there right?" one male asked more like said to the two others.

"Of course. Can't stand up a chance to when the big prize, plus loose another shot at way." Jake said with an air of assurance.

"Dude you know you have no chance against me." his other friend Danny said [the one who supplied the tablets to Jake in the 1st. Chapter].

"_Riight.._you suck Dan, you have _no_ shot!." Jake replied as the other male chuckled lightly.

"Yeah whatever man. Let me know in advance if you still need another supply." Danny said

"Will do." Jake said with a nod of his head

*********

As the bell rung to dismiss the end of the day, the school halls were soon filled with students who were eager to get out of there to do whatever they usually do.

Sarah-who was running late leaving-had to go over to her science class to grab a few more items. Dixon-who was finishing up a test that he found to be _pretty_ difficult because his lack of studying-had just handed the test back to the teacher. Who shortly afterward left, leaving Dixon to gather up his things. Waking out of the door, he bumped into a female that he didn't recognize but recognized him.

"Sorry for that." Dixon apologized making his way down the hall toward the exit.

"Your Dixon?!." she said as he turned around

"Yeah, I am." he said

"Thank you." she said as she turned to head inside the classroom.

_Thank you_. Dixon thought confused, so he followed her inside the room. Wanting to get a better explanation on the words.

"Thank you. I..don't know..what do you mean?" he asked fumbling

"For helping my friend..Naomi from that sneeze ball Jake...so thank you." she said thankful

"It was nothing..but Nobody deserves what he was planning to do to them." he said

"And you wouldn't believe how thankful she is." Sarah said on Naomi behalf.

"Your welcome." he gave her a small smile and left.

*********

"What took you so long?" Naomi asked when she got in and closed the car door.

"I ran into someone." Sarah told her

"Okay _Who_." Naomi said as if she could have just told her in the beginning.

"....Dixon." Sarah said.

"Oh." Naomi said mildly surprised and interested

"Yeah." Sarah said letting out a small sigh.

"Soo..what happened?" Naomi asked curiously

"Nothing. I...I thanked him for helping you out Friday. God only knows what could have happened." Sarah informed her

_Thank God._ Naomi thought

"Thank You." Naomi said sincerely pulling out of the school's parking lot and onto the highway heading home.

*********

At home where he was going through the fridge for something to snack on, Dixon got a call from Alex asking if he was still on for Saturday's event.

"Sure..why not."Dixon answered closing the door to the frigde back and putting the items that were in his hands down on the counter.

"That's what I want to hear." Alex said enthusically

"Yeah..so I'll talk to you later." Dixon said

"You know it." Alex told him before hanging up, leaving Dixon to get lost in his thoughts.

**A/N: I hoped you'll liked it!!! the next chapter will be the big event and the real drama begins!!!!**


End file.
